Heart Vacancy
by lovelykiss89
Summary: "Everything was just as perfect as I had expected it to be on my wedding day. Except Ron was nowhere to be found." In the midst of heartbreak, struggles over blood status and attacks on muggleborns, Fred must convince Hermione that she needs him and loves him as much as he loves her. Full summary inside! Fremione! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** It's been two years since the final battle at Hogwarts ended. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley are finally getting married. Everything is working out perfectly… until the Groom decides not to show. Ron leaves a note, explaining why he didn't show, and Hermione is heartbroken. She decides she won't let anyone else get that close to her again. Yet, Fred has had his eye on Hermione for years. He becomes her rock, the one person she knows she can rely on through thick and thin. As the months pass, Hermione finds herself getting close to him, too close. He can see it, but she always acts like there isn't room for him in her heart. In the midst of heartbreak, struggles over blood status and attacks on muggleborns, Fred must convince Hermione that she needs him and loves him as much as he loves her.

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned within. It all belongs to the wonderfully brilliant J.K. Rowling! I also don't own any songs I will use in this story.

**Author's Note:** Yes, I am writing another Fremione fic. I promise I will continue with _A Kiss to Restore_. I just got this idea while listening to _Heart Vacancy _by _The Wanted _so I had to write it! If you haven't read _A Kiss to Restore, _you should! It's gotten a lot of good reviews! Anyway, each chapter will be lyrics to a song that is supposed to be related to the chapter. So, here is the first chapter! Read it and review it!

_{ LK }_

**Chapter One  
Loving him was red**

_Hermione's POV_

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, barely noticing the flurry of activity that was happening around me. Today was the day. I was finally marrying the man of my dreams. There are certain moments in life that stand out more than others. I can remember every such moment that happened with Ron. Our love was bright and passionate, full of laughter and light. At least, I thought it was. He was everything to me. I had been in love with him since fourth year. When we fought, it was always anger that gave way to passion. We were always making time for each other, doing new things and acting like we had just started dating. He was funny where I wasn't. He was bright where I was dull. He molded and defined me, turning me from the shy, bushy haired girl with no confidence in school to the bright, confident person I was today. It took years for me to become this beautiful, confident women and he tore it all down in a span of only a few moments. My make-up was perfect, natural colors accented my chocolate orbs and pale pink lip gloss made my lips seem fuller, more kissable. My hair was twisted in an elegant up do, small white flowers holding it all in place. My dress was a beautiful ivory, a strapless corset top giving way to an intricate design on the full skirt. Roses of red and white decorated my bouquet. White for innocence, red for the passionate love we shared. Everything was just as perfect as I had expected it to be on my wedding day.

Except Ron was nowhere to be found.

I could faintly hear Ginny yelling something foul and I could feel Molly's motherly touch smoothing out the nonexistent wrinkles in my dress. It didn't matter, though. Nothing mattered. Ron had left me alone on our wedding day. I felt like I should be crying, but I was too numb. Blood was roaring in my ears and I could feel each tiny piece of my heart as it shattered slowly the longer Ron was not waiting for me the emerge. There was a soft knock on the door to Ginny's room and my heart jumped into my throat, had they found him? I could see the door from the mirror, so I didn't bother to turn around. My heart shattered completely when a somber looking Harry entered the room, a piece of parchment clutched in his hands. He strode towards me and our eyes locked in the mirror. I knew the outcome before he even reached me and placed the parchment before me. His hands settled on my shoulders and he squeezed them gently, his bright green eyes filled with sorrow.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," his voice was quiet and he kissed my cheek chastely, "You look beautiful."

I did, didn't I? I was supposed to look beautiful on my wedding day. So beautiful that my husband to be wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of me, but that didn't matter now. I didn't have a husband to be anymore. I felt Harry's hands leave my shoulders and I felt strangely bereft. The room was silent as I stared at the piece of parchment before me. With a shaking hand, I reached out and grabbed it, unfolding it slowly. I was met with the familiarity of Ron's messy scrawl and with each word I read, my heart broke more and more.

_Hermione,_

_I know you're going to hate me for this. I don't blame you; I would hate me, too. We had a good thing, but I think it was more for you than it was for me. I loved you, I still love you, but lately there has been someone else and I love her, too. I know I should have told you sooner, I know it shouldn't have even happened in the first place, but it was something I couldn't help. I didn't plan on telling you because I planned on cutting everything off with her. I wanted to marry you, but this morning she told me she was pregnant. I couldn't just leave her and marry you. I have a responsibility to my child. By the time you've read this, I'll be gone. Daphne and I are leaving the country. I'm so sorry._

_Fondly,  
RW_

I couldn't believe what I was reading. Daphne?! As in Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin Queen?! He left me for _her?_ The parchment shook in my hands and I didn't realize I was crying until a tear landed on the parchment. I looked up at my reflection again and found tears silently streaming down my face, ruining my make-up. I met Ginny's eyes in the mirror and I spun to face her, a sob bubbling in my throat. She rushed towards me, and I shoved the note at her, burying my face in my hands as I cried. I felt Molly rubbing smooth circles on my back and that only made me cry harder. She gathered me in her arms and held me close, slowly taking the flowers out of my hair. As the flowers were set on the dresser, my hair fell out of its elegant up do and cascaded down my back in soft waves.

"That bloody prat!" Ginny's horrified exclamation caught me off guard and I looked up at her.

"What did he do, dear?" Molly asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"He _cheated _on Hermione! With Daphne Greengrass! And got her _pregnant!_" Ginny cried.

"Oh, that boy," Molly heaved a sigh and kissed my cheek before walking out of the room, leaving me alone with Ginny.

"How could he do this to me, Gin?" I asked, my voice trembling.

"I don't know, Mione," Ginny sat down next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, smoothing my hair back.

I felt horrid and in moments, my world had changed drastically. I had always associated the color red with Ron. Not because of his hair but because of how strongly I loved him. Those reds had once been so vibrant and lovely were now pale and dull. My sorrow was as blue as the ocean, my loneliness as grey as a storm cloud. Other colors held no meaning for me. It wasn't long before Luna entered the room and she hugged me as well. They stayed with me, braiding my hair and talking about nothing in particular. They helped me out of my dress and I changed into a pair of sweatpants. When I looked out of the window, everything that had been set up for my wedding was neatly packed away in the corner of the yard. I think that is really when it hit me. I wouldn't be getting married today. Great heaving sobs shook my small frame and I let Ginny and Luna fawn over me, I knew I wouldn't be able to get myself together without them.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Luna said in her dreamy voice, "We will find a way to make his life horrible."

I sniffed and gave her what I hoped was a smile, "Thanks, Luna."

There was a tentative knock on the door and I nodded to Ginny slightly, letting her know it was okay. She stood and went to the door, opening it to reveal Fred and George. I had become closer to the twins over the last few years, they were thankful that I had somehow managed to save Fred's life. They took one look at my face, which I knew to be red and puffy, before rushing towards me. Fred scooped me up and set me down on his lap and George sat next to him, rubbing my shoulders. I buried my face in Fred's chest and let his comforting smell of citrus and mint wash over me.

"We're so sorry about our git of a brother," George said.

"We've already taken care of all your things," Fred whispered into my hair.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my voice slightly hoarse.

"Well we figured that you wouldn't want to stay in your flat," Fred began.

"So we popped over there and grabbed all your stuff."

"We shrunk all of it-"

"Packed it up-"

"Put your flat on the market-"

"And moved everything to the flat above the shop!" George finished.

I blinked at them, slowly absorbing all of the information. They already put my flat on the market and packed all of my things? Oh, those wonderful boys! Another sob tore its way from my throat and I flung my arms around Fred's neck, hugging him tightly. I didn't know what I would do without the rest of the Weasley's, Harry and Luna. They were so good to me. I clung to Fred and he murmured comforting words in my ear. I could feel all of them touching me. George was still rubbing my shoulders, Ginny had her head resting on my thighs and Luna stroked my arms. Even though my world was falling apart, even though it seemed bleak and grey, I knew I wasn't alone and that I was loved, even if it didn't stop my heart from breaking.

_Fred's POV_

I stood beside Harry at the altar, waiting. Ron was late. Why on earth would Ron be late? He had been dreaming of this day for years, hadn't he? I tapped my foot impatiently, all the guests were beginning to whisper. Percy, Charlie and Bill had gone searching for him. My mum and Ginny were upstairs with Hermione and my dad was pacing the length of the isle. I felt Harry nudge me and I glanced over at him.

"I'm going to go look for him," he ran a hand through his already untidy hair, "I can't stand just standing here."

I only nodded, I didn't trust myself to speak. Hermione deserved so much more than this. My lips were pressed in a tight line and George squeezed my elbow gently. He knew what I was struggling with. He knew I didn't want Hermione to marry Ron, but she was happy with him… and that is all I wanted, for Hermione to be happy. It seemed like we were standing there forever until Harry came back out of the burrow, his eyes slightly red and filled with remorse. I felt my body go rigid as rage coursed through my veins. That bloody bastard left Hermione! He wanted to find his coward of a brother and beat him senseless. As angry as I was, a strange sense of relief washed over me and that made me feel like a total git. Hermione was probably hurting right now!

Mother came out soon after Harry and began making the announcement that the wedding was cancelled. George immediately grabbed my hand and dragged away from the house. We walked out of the wards and George glanced towards me, letting me know what was about to happen. I prepared myself for the familiar feeling and then we were apparating. In only a few seconds, we landed on the porch of Hermione and Ron's flat. George pulled out a key and showed it to me, waggling his eyebrows. He unlocked the front door and we walked into the flat.

"What are we doing here, Georgie?" I asked.

"If ickle Ronnikins decided to not marry our Granger, then she doesn't need to be living with him anymore, does she?" George grinned.

My frowned turned into a matching grin, "I love the way you think twin."

"Knew you would!"

George and I started to go through Hermione's things, packing up all of her books, clothes, pictures and other valuables. Once everything was packed away in boxes, we shrunk it all down and carefully put it all into one box. We could sell the rest of the things in the flat. With a nod towards my twin, we apparated again and landed on Lee Jordan's lawn. He came out of the house and met us at the bottom of his porch steps.

"What's up guys?" he asked.

"We need a favor, Lee," I said.

"We need you to put Hermione's flat on the market," George added.

"Isn't she marrying your brother today?" Lee raised an eyebrow.

"She was," George started.

"But he decided not to show," I finished.

Lee stared at them, open mouthed, "He bailed on Granger?"

"I know, bloody crazy if you ask me," I muttered.

"Well we all know you've fancied her for years, mate," Lee snickered.

Scowling, I punched Lee's shoulder, "Can you just put her flat on the market?"

"Sure, I got you covered," he winked and made his way back inside.

Sighing in relief, I held the box to my chest and apparated away again, only this time we landed in our flat. Well, it was mostly mine now since George spent most nights at Angelina's. We cleaned up George's room and set the small box on the bed before apparating back to the burrow. George steered me away from the back of the house where the wedding was supposed to take place and into the house. I thought he just wanted to get me away from people, but he knew that I would want to see Hermione. He knocked on Ginny's door and after a few seconds, the door opened and we peered inside, looking around Ginny towards the bushy haired brunette. Hermione was curled on the bed, her hair tangled, her face flushed and her eyes were red and puffy. I moved quickly, scooping her into my arms and sitting down on the bed, setting her in my lap. I felt her snuggle into my chest and felt my shirt get soaked with tears. I wanted to hurt my brother now more than ever.

"We're so sorry about our git of a brother," George said.

"We've already taken care of all your things," I whispered into her hair.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, her voice slightly hoarse.

"Well we figured that you wouldn't want to stay in your flat," I began.

"So we popped over there and grabbed all your stuff."

"We shrunk all of it-"

"Packed it up-"

"Put your flat on the market-"

"And moved everything to the flat above the shop!" George finished.

Hermione stared at us for a few moments before a sob bubbled up in her throat and she threw her arms around my neck. I hugged her to me tightly, relishing in the feel of her small body curled against mine. I knew I would never let anything happen to the petite girl in my arms. I would do everything in my power to protect her and mend her broken heart. I would show her that not all men were tactless gits like Ron. I whispered in her ear that everything would be okay and that we would all be there for her. I was hoping to soothe her. It wasn't long before her sobs slowly faded and her ragged breathing evened out. I knew she had fallen asleep.

"Poor 'Mione," Ginny whispered sadly.

"Hermione is strong," Luna said, "She'll make it through this."

George nodded in agreement, "We'll all be there for her."

I cradled Hermione in my arms gently, "We should take her to the flat, let her sleep."

"I'll let Mum and Harry know," Ginny kissed Hermione's forehead and stood to leave, Luna trailing behind her.

I stood and shook Hermione a little bit. Her eyes fluttered opened and she stared at me, "I'm going to apparate us back to the shop."

She nodded her head slightly and closed her eyes again. I kissed her cheek and with a small pop, apparated to the flat. She didn't even flinch. I held her tighter to my chest and walked with her into George's old room. With a flick of my wand, I moved the box onto the floor and pulled the covers down. I set her down on the bed and tucked her in. She sighed and I could tell she was already asleep again. The poor girl was exhausted. I bent down and kissed her forehead before walking out.

If I ever saw Ron again, I swore to put him through as much pain as Hermione was in right now.

_{ LK }_

**Author's Note: **So! Here is the first chapter! I know it's not much, I swear I will write the other chapters with… more. I had to add a little Fred fluff… and I wanted to write what happened on Hermione's supposed wedding day. Leave a review and let me know what you think! :]


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I do not own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned within. It all belongs to the wonderfully brilliant J.K. Rowling! I also don't own any songs I will use in this story.

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! So I didn't get as many reviews for this story as I had been hoping, but I did get a few and I'm glad that everyone who reviewed liked the first chapter so far! I did get quite a few follows and a few favorites, though and that always makes me feel good! :] So here is the second chapter and I hope everyone likes this one! Leave me a review and let me know what you think!

_{ LK }_

**Chapter One  
How do you get up from an all-time low**

_Fred's POV_

It had been two weeks since Hermione was supposed to marry Ron. Hermione would have to go back to work on Monday, but I didn't know how she was going to manage it. I had never seen her so… defeated. I didn't know how to handle it, really. She was always so brave and constant; the one that always knew just what to do and how to handle a situation. I don't think I've seen her come out of her new room more than five times in the last few weeks. I had tried everything to get her out, but it just wasn't working. Sometimes when she forgot to use a silencing charm, I could hear her crying. Working down in the shop was nerve wracking. I couldn't focus on anything except for the heart broken girl in my twin's old bedroom. Running a hand through my hair, I made my way upstairs. George and I had just closed down the shop and I was going to try to get Hermione out of her room. I unlocked the door to the flat and walked slowly to Hermione's room. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on her door. It was silent for a few seconds before I heard shuffling and the door opened a crack.

"Fred?"

Her voice was hoarse and quiet. Her face was flushed; her eyes were puffy and red with dark circles underneath them. Her nose was red and dry; her hair matted and tangled around her face. My heart broke a little more for her. My wonderful, lively, beautiful Hermione, she was so broken. I felt my face soften and I pushed the door open gently. She didn't struggle, just moved away from the door to sit on the bed, starring out the window. Her usually fiery chocolate eyes were lifeless and dull. I hated to see her like this. I let out a soft sigh and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against my side. I felt her deflate even more, if that was at all possible, and rest her head on my shoulder.

"You gotta come outside, Mione," I said quietly, "This isn't healthy."

"I don't feel like it," she murmured.

"It's been two weeks, Hermione. You can't stay in here forever."

Instead of replying, she twisted out of my grasp and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. I knew she wasn't going to speak to me anymore, so I decided to call in re-enforcements. I leaned over and kissed her temple before walking out of the room. Once in the living room, I apparated to the Burrow, landing in the kitchen. Mum let out a shriek and whipped around, giving me a half-hearted glare.

"Fred Weasley! Don't just pop in here like that!" she scolded.

I grinned and kissed her cheek, "Sorry Mum. Is Ginny around?"

"She's out back with Harry, dear. Why?" she turned and went back to her cooking.

"I need her help with Hermione," I said softly.

Mum turned around again, frowning, "Is she still not coming out of George's old room?"

I shook my head and Mum turned back to the dishes, her eyes dejected. We were all worried about Hermione. I left Mum to the dishes and walked out back where I found Harry and Ginny chasing little Teddy around on his broom. Today, his eyes were bright green and his hair was his signature teal. Harry had gotten custody of Teddy a few months after the war had ended. His Grandmother was getting old and had wanted Teddy to grow up with his Godfather, instead. Ginny and Harry had married about a year ago but came over often to see Mum. Teddy turned his broom and sped towards me once he spotted me. His broom was only a toy one so it only hovered about two feet off the ground and didn't go very fast, but I pretended to fall down when he ran into me.

"Uncle Freddie!" he squealed, hugging my neck.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked in mock shock.

Teddy giggled, "Ears!"

I chuckled and ruffled his hair, "Well I suppose that's an easy give away!"

I put Teddy down and he jumped back on his broom, zooming around the garden. I hugged Ginny and kissed her cheek before giving Harry a hug as well. We watched Teddy play for a little bit, none of us speaking. I knew that they wanted to ask about Hermione, but I hated to tell them that there was no change. They were just as worried about her as I was. I mentally prepared myself before turning to Ginny.

"I need your help," I said softly.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she grinned cheekily at me, "I didn't quite catch that, Fred. You need my what?"

"Help!" I growled, "I need your help with Hermione."

"Oh," the light in her eyes sobered and she looked at me solemnly, "So no change then?"

I shook my head, "No change."

"I don't like this Hermione," Harry muttered, "She wasn't even like this when Ron left us when we were hunting horcruxes."

"That's why I need your help, dearest sister," I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "I'm going to take her out tonight, but she won't come out of her room and she could _really _use a shower."

Ginny's eyes glinted and I almost flinched, "You want me to dress her up?"

"Oh yes. Nothing too fancy, though. Something casual," I told her.

With a wicked grin, she hugged Teddy and kissed Harry before saying, "I'll be back soon!"

Then she disapparated and I was left alone with Harry and Teddy. Harry gave me a side glance, "She's going to murder you, ya'know."

"But at least she'll be out of the flat," I said softly, sighing.

_{ LK }_

_Hermione's POV_

Once I heard the faint '_pop_' signifying Fred's apparation, I collapsed backwards onto the bed, fat tears rolling down my cheeks and into my hair. I knew I was dirty. I knew I should shower. I knew I was hungry. I knew I should eat. I knew how thin I had become. I knew I needed to go outside, but I couldn't bring myself to do any of that or to care about any of it. I pulled out three pieces of parchment from underneath my pillow before I tortured myself again and read them. The first was the letter I had received on the day of my non-wedding. The letter that _he_ had written me to tell me he had left, that I wasn't good enough to be his wife. I know he didn't directly say it in the letter, but he had implied as much when he chose Daphne Greengrass over me. The second letter I had received by owl a week after my non-wedding. It was also from _him. _In this letter he apologized again and asked me if I was alright. He tried to tell me that he didn't have a choice about going with Daphne. I think its bullocks. The third letter said much of the same things as the second. He also mentioned how he wished he could have married me. I glared at the letters before crumpling them up and setting them on fire. I didn't reply to any of them.

I didn't know how to handle this. It was so much worse than when Ron left Harry and I while hunting horcruxes. I felt like I had hit an all-time low and I didn't know how to get up again. I cried a lot and I screamed until my voice was hoarse. I tried reading my favorite books to distract me; I tried pinching myself to feel something other than the despair, the anger and the loneliness. Nothing worked, though. I tried to keep my mind blank, but that didn't work, either. Memories of my time with _him _would come in flashes. A smile here, a touch there. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to find peace ever again. The memories that used to comfort me now tormented me and I debated multiple times whether I should just use a memory charm on myself to forget it all. As much as I wanted to forget, I couldn't make myself do it. I couldn't let go of the memories, no matter how much they hurt me. They were all I had left.

Time blurred together now so I wasn't sure how long I was lying there, wallowing in self-pity before there was another knock on the door. I didn't bother to answer. I didn't want to see anyone. The door opened, anyway and my eyes flitted over to the doorway. Ginny was standing there and her eyes were oh so sad. I'm sure I looked a wreck. She didn't say anything as she walked over and sat on the edge of my bed, staring at me. I shifted uncomfortably under her gaze and turned to stare out the window again. I nearly jumped when I felt her fingers brush the matted hair from my face.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," she whispered and before I knew what was happening, she pulled out her wand and said, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _

My arms and legs were suddenly pinned to my sides and I looked over at her, alarmed. I tried to move, but there was an invisible force keeping my body locked tightly together. I wanted to yell at her, but found I couldn't speak, either. So, I opted for glaring at her instead.

"This is for your own good, 'Mione," she said, "_Mobilicorpus."_

I felt myself get lifted into the air a few feet above the ground and Ginny maneuvered me out of my room. I couldn't really tell where we were going, I could really only see the ceiling. I heard another door open and I was set gently on the ground. The door behind me was shut and locked. I knew I was stuck here, I didn't have my wand. I heard Ginny mutter the counter curse and I felt my body loosen. I stayed where I was and only turned my head to see where I was. The loo. Why would Ginny bring me into the loo? I heard the water turn on and dread filled my stomach. A few seconds later, Ginny's face hovered into view. Her eyes determined. I hated when her eyes looked like that.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way," she said, "You pick."

I sighed, "Can we please not do this, Gin?"

"We're worried about you, Hermione!" Ginny snapped, hands on her hips, "Have you seen yourself lately? You're a bloody mess! We're not going to let you sit around Fred's flat and waste away. So pick."

I knew fighting with her would be useless and a shower did sound rather fantastic. Feeling quite defeated, I slowly stood and began to take off the clothes I had probably been wearing for about two weeks. I couldn't remember the last time I changed. Ginny turned away and once all my clothes were in a pile on the floor, I stepped into the shower, letting the hot water pound against my skin. I felt all of my tense muscles loosening and I sighed in content. I shouldn't have let myself go so much. I was suddenly mad at myself. I let myself get into this state because of _him? _He obviously didn't care about me since he ran off with the Slytherin bimbo and knocked her up. I gritted my teeth together and rested my forehead on the wall. No matter how angry I became, it couldn't even begin to compare to the pain and grief I felt. My entire life had been planned with _him. _Now I didn't even know how to start over. I let the water cascade down my back for a few moments more before I scrubbed my skin and my hair clean.

"Ginny?" I called.

"I'm here, 'Mione," she said.

"Can you get me a towel?" I asked.

I heard movement on the other side of the shower curtain and quickly turned off the water before a towel was thrown over to me. I wrapped it around my body and stepped out of the shower. Ginny was beaming at me. So, she had made a little progress and was entitled to feeling smug. She wasn't going to get much more out of me, though. Her eyes glinted with mischief and that made me worry. What else was she planning on doing with me? She grabbed my hand and led me back to George's room. She used a quick _scourgify _to clean the bed sheets and sat me down on the bed. Then she rummaged through my clothes. She picked out lacy blue underwear with a matching bra and threw them on the bed. Then she found a pair of jean shorts that ended just above my knees and a flowing cream colored shirt. She threw those on the bed and rummaged in my closet before picking out a pair of sandals and set them at my feet.

She stood in front of me, hands on her hips and said, "Change. Now."

"I'm not going anywhere, Ginny," I muttered, "I want to stay inside."

"Well too bad! You've been in this flat for weeks and we all want our Hermione back. So once again, we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Ginny glared at me, "You won't like the hard way, Hermione."

I cringed back slightly, even though Ginny was younger than me, she was rather scary when she didn't get her way. Deciding to go about this the easy way, I motioned for Ginny to turn around and quickly changed into the outfit she had picked out for me. Once that was done, she sat me down at my vanity and used a spell to dry my hair. She twisted it up in a loose bun with strands falling out to frame my face. Then she put some pale pink gloss on my lips and mascara on my eyelashes. The whole ordeal only took about ten minutes. When she was done, she stepped back, obviously satisfied with her work.

"Why are you doing this, Gin?" I asked her quietly.

She shrugged, "Fred asked me to and because I can't stand to see you like this."

Before I even had a chance to reply, she snatched my hand into hers and we apparated back to the burrow. Momentarily stunned, I had to grab Ginny's arm to make sure I didn't fall over. She gave me a chance to regain my balance before dragging me inside the burrow. As soon as I stepped into the kitchen, Molly was fawning over me. Smoothing my hair and muttering about how thin I was. After she forced a few biscuits down my throat, Ginny lead me out back where Harry and Fred were playing with Teddy. It looked like they were playing a very easy game of hide and seek. As soon as Teddy saw me, he squealed and ran towards me, leaping into my arms.

"Aunt 'Mione! Miss you!" he yelled.

I clung to Teddy tightly, "I missed you too buddy."

"Aunt 'Mione sad?" he asked, his green eyes wide.

"Yes, Teddy. Aunt 'Mione is sad," I whispered.

Teddy frowned before kissing my cheek and smiling widely, "Love you! All better?"

"All better," I agreed, handing Teddy over to Ginny.

"You look beautiful, Hermione," Harry said, kissing my cheek as well.

A faint blush covered my cheeks and I smiled at him before turning towards Fred and glaring at him, "Do you think you can just tell Ginny to come over and force me out of the house?"

"Yep! It worked, didn't it?" he asked cheekily.

I wanted to be mad at him. Really, I did, but I just couldn't. Even though he was smiling, I could see the worry and concern in his cobalt blue eyes. It actually made me madder at myself than Fred. How could I put all of them through this? I know that what _he _did had not only hurt me, but the rest of his family as well. The Weasley's and Harry really were my family now, considering my parents had wanted nothing to do with me after I found them and gave them their memories back. They couldn't understand why I did it and now they were terrified of me. I had worried all of them needlessly. I looked down at my feet before taking a deep breath and looking back up at Fred.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Fred's trademark lopsided grin lit up his face and his eyes shone with mischief, "Fantasy Island!"

_{ LK }_

**Author's Note: **Yay chapter two! The third chapter will be their trip to Fantasy Island. For those of you who don't know, Fantasy Island is an actual theme park in the UK. It's pretty far away from London, but hey, that's what apparation is for! Also, if you're reading my other story, _A Kiss to Restore, _that will also be updated with chapter six sometime this weekend! Enjoy!

**Oh, Reviewreviewreview!**


End file.
